


Expecto Patronum

by lesnuffles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6507724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesnuffles/pseuds/lesnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've got the life of Sirius Black, it's not always easy to have the happiest of memories in your pockets, ready to use for a Patronus Charm. Chances are, though, that Remus Lupin is indeed very eager to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecto Patronum

“I can't do it. I just can't.”

It was the fifth time Sirius had said that, but now, he had dropped to the floor, crossing his legs and letting his wand fall to the ground with a thick sound. His eyes were fixed on the tip of his boots, now, avoiding Remus' gaze.

“Okay. We'll call it a break,” he sighed, and he hesitated only a moment, before sitting on the floor right next to him. Sirius was fiddling with the zip of his jacket, which could only show how nervous he was, and Remus could not help but feeling pretty useless, at the moment. “Pads, a Patronus it's advanced magic. It's okay if you don't manage it.”

“It's not that!” Sirius snapped back, almost immediately. He had started to nervously drum the tip of his fingers on his own knee. “It's not the spell I have trouble with. It's...”

“The memory?” Remus asked, carefully.

“Yeah.”

Again, Remus sighed. That was something he really could understand: when you're only sixteen and for half of your life you've lived every month in fear of one single, dreadful night, you didn't really get much more than an handful of happy memories deep enough to use. The first times, Remus used to think about the happiest he had felt before Hogwarts, with his family. Sirius couldn't get even that.

He lifted his head, so he could look at Sirius. “What are you thinking of, if I may ask?” he said, in a tentatively voice.

His eyes still on the floor, Sirius shrugged. “Dunno. You, James, like – the things we do. Being at Hogwarts. That kind of stuff.”

“I'm personally offended that thinking of me doesn't work for you,” Remus jokingly commented, and finally Sirius' face lit up with a weak smile. “Just focus on one single thing, alright? What has been our greatest accomplishment, in your opinion?”

Sirius raised his head, looking at the ceiling as if it could suggest him the right answer. “That epic time with the Butterbeer, the house elves, and McGonagall's robe?” he said, glancing at Remus, which automatically grinned.

“That was fucking hilarious, I give you that.” Remus stretched his legs on the floor, and could not help but notice that the movement had caught Sirius' eyes. “But not happy. Anything else?”

“Christmas' at the Potters'?” Sirius tried, this time, frowning in concentration. “His dad is awesome. I always get a shit ton of hair lotion out of him. Or, I don't know. I figured that thinking about running away from home was going to be thrilling, but it just makes me want to barf.”

He was not smiling anymore, which was definitely something awful to do something about: therefore, Remus leap on his feet, grabbing his own wand. “Okay. Stand up, now.”

Sirius didn't seem as much thrilled about it as Remus was, and he groaned, “For what?”.

The lack of enthusiasm didn't stop Remus. He reached out his hand to help Sirius stand up as well, a smile on his face. “We're doing this another way. I'll be damned if I don't find out what your Patronus is before tonight, I've bet five sickles with James that'll be a feline.”

“Oh, shut up!” Sirius snorted, and picked up his wand from the floor, before grabbing Remus' hand and standing up. “I'd rather be eaten by a Dementor than have a cat doing the job for me. What do you have in mind?”

“We'll make an happy memory for you to use,” Remus said, and with the tone he had pronounced those words, and the smile on his lips, he sounded a lot easier than he actually feared it was going to be. “What do you want? What would cheer you, right here, right now?”

“Right here?” Sirius bat his eyelids, before talking again. “Well, I've got few ideas in mind.”

That was quite a nice turn: Remus had been afraid it was going to be difficult to find out something that the both of them could achieve in that very moment. “Like what?”

Sirius took a step closer. Even if he was already standing, he was stilling holding Remus' hand, and had very little intention of letting it go any time soon. “That depends,” Sirius replied, clearing his throat. His cheeks were now a bit reddish in excitement, something that Remus found to be quite adorable. Even too much so. “It can be anything?”

“Anything that will help you,” he confirmed, even if he was starting to feel nervous himself. It was like he was missing whatever Sirius had already in mind, and he didn't like that much to be caught off guard. “I mean, let's try not to kill anybody, but apart from that...”

“No killing intended, I promise.” Sirius was smiling again, and Remus could not help but feel glad about it. They were close now, more close than Remus recalled them ever being, and he did not even quite remember how did it happen. However, he could not get to dislike it as well: it was just that his heart had started racing faster, and he legitimately feared Sirius was going to hear it.

“Well, in this case...”

And then Sirius leaned in, and their lips met. It happened so quickly that none of them could recall who started the kiss, but the fact is that now neither seemed to be going to end it. They kissed, eyes closed, and if they only they had kept them opened they could have seen both of their cheeks going warmer at the same time, and their lips smiling at every new contact. They kissed, and the time seemed to stop: when they parted, it was as if they were looking at each others for the very first time.

“That was a lot less work than I expected,” Remus murmured, and Sirius grinned. There was a moment of silence, in which they both didn't want to give up the closeness they had reached: which was why Sirius didn't move an inch from his position, while he extracted his wand with his free hand and whispered.

“ _Expecto patronum._ ”

When they kissed again, a glowing, white light was filling up the room.


End file.
